Only One
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: Formerly Life and Love.  Edited oneshot with...DARRY/PONY LEMON!  Don't say I didn't warn you.


A/N: Guess what people? I finally have a laptop! I can update more often! Now, as promised, the edited version of Life and Love! This is for my only reviewer, crankyXwhenXprovoked! You go girl!

Warnings: Violence, slash, lemon, incest, and many other things.

Ponyboy Curtis walked into the living room of the house he shared with his 2 brothers, Soda and Darry. He glanced at his brothers and walked away into his and Darry's room. After the fire incident, where Pony and Johnny were nearly killed, Darry realized his feelings for Pony. To be frank, he was scared witless of what Pony would say if he ever found out. Darry ended up confessing to Soda. Soda, being the protective older brother, punched Darry in the face. Eventually, they got through it. Darry confessed his feelings, and it turned out, Pony felt the same. They established a relationship and kept it for almost 6 months.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Darry wondered aloud. Soda shrugged and swung his keys around.

"I dunno. He's your boyfriend, find out. Now I've got a date. Have fun." With that, Soda smiled and walked out the door. Darry walked to his and Pony's room to find Pony facedown in the pillows.

"Pony? What's wrong? What happened?" Pony whispered the one word Darry didn't want to hear to the pillows.

"What was that?"

"Socs."

***Flashback***

The sound of metal hitting skin echoed through the empty parking lot of the high school as the boys ganged up on one person. That one person was our Ponyboy Curtis. The rings on the lead Soc's hands broke skin as he slammed his fists into Pony's stomach and abdomen. The Greaser boy cried out in pain as the other Socs held his wrists and ankles down.

"That," the Soc accentuated with a punch to the face, "is for Bob." Pony cried out again. The lead Soc spat on Pony before getting up. The other Socs followed and left Pony to bleed in the parking lot. He stood slowly, carefully checking his ribs and abdomen for broken bones. Finding none, he sighed in relief before wincing in pain that breathing caused. He looked around one more time to make sure the Socs weren't hanging around in the shadows to ambush him again. He walked away slowly and decided to go to Two-Bit's to get cleaned up before going home.

***End Flashback***

Darry frowned when Pony spilled the story and pushed his shirt. He glared at the bruises on Pony's abdomen before looking up and seeing the black eye inflicted on his poor love's face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Pony sighed and shook his head.

"It's alright. Better than last time at least." It was Darry's turn to wince before smiling slightly at Pony. He gently kissed the bruises on Pony's stomach. Pony gasped lightly and looked into Darry's eyes. A mischievous grin made its way onto Darry's face before he dove down to kiss his love.

"Darry..." Pony gasped softly as Darry kissed his neck, before biting into it gently. Pony's back arched when Darry bit harder, leaving a noticable hickey. Darry pulled Pony's shirt off before attacking his chest. Pony moaned louder as Darry licked his right nipple. After biting down on Pony's sensitive nipple, Darry moved down his bruised abdomen. He gently kissed every bruise on his love's body before diving back up for a long, passionate kiss. He pulled his own shirt off and unbuttoned his and Pony's pants and boxers. He licked a line up Ponyboy's cock and relished in the moan the action induced. Pony's hands fisted in his hair as he licked another line up a thick vein before taking him in his mouth. Pon cried out louder and louder until...

"Darry!" Pony wailed as he came down Darry's throat. Darry swallowed Pony's load with practiced ease before giving Pone a wolfish grin. He reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table before kissing Pony again.

He gently prepared his lover before lubing up his cock. Pony opened his eyes (funny, he never remembered closing them) and moaned at the sight. Darry grinned again before kissing Pony softly one more time and swiftly entered his lover. Pony keened loudly as Darry hit his prostate with the first thrust. Darry slammed into Pony with abandon, Pony screaming in pleasure the entire way. Finally, Pony reached his climax and came with a scream of Darry's name. Darry roared his release, slamming into Pony a few more times. When Darry finally came down from his orgasm high, he collapsed on the bed and found the energy to pull Pony into his arms.

"You really know how to cheer a guy up..." Pony yawned. Darry smiled and whispered in his ear as Morpheus claimed him,

"Only this one."

A/N: I know, crappy ending. I suck at endings. Deal with it. Now, please review, my lovelies! Thank you! Everyone who reviews gets a cyber cookie :D Now, my one-shot collection will be updated probably tomorrow. Then comes my Percy Jackson and The Olympians story :3 ENJOY EVERYONE!


End file.
